wings_of_destinyfandomcom-20200215-history
Pets
Pets by Grade 'Grade C Pets' Highest grade with training: Grade B 'Grade B Pets' Highest grade with training: Grade A 'Grade A Pets' Highest grade with training: Grade S 'Grade S Pets' Highest grade with training: Grade SS 'Grade SS Pets' Highest grade with training: Epic Additional Links *Code to copy and paste to create new pet pages: Template:Petpage *Pet Island / Pet Grove *"Pet's Skills List" thread (IGG SNS Forum) *"Different Pets" thread (IGG Forum, PH) *"SS Grade Pets" thread (IGG Forum, US) Pet Races At the "Attributes" tab, you will see an icon at the top-left of the pet's picture that indicate the pet's race. According to their race, pets receive different bonuses: Damage Types *Physical: melee range combat, deals physical damage (according to the pet's ATK value.) *Magical: ranged combat, deals magical damage (according to the pet's MATK value.) Pet Skills In WoD, each pet has a unique skill that will help your character in one way or another. Refer to the Pet Skills page for a full listing. Levelling your Pets When summoning a pet, you pet will receive exp as your character receives some. When you get enough Pet EXP to reach the next level, this will have the effect of increasing its attributes (STR, INT, DEX, VIT, SPI) which will in turn increase the values of his ATK, DEF, MATK, MDEF, EVA, CRIT and HIT by a small fraction at every level. There are some exceptions though; a summoned pet will NOT recieve Pet EXP in the following situations: *When praying at the acolyte. *When completing the Escort Quest. *When the pet is of the same level as the character. *When running Powersweep in the backgroud. *When using EXP scrolls. Note: your pets cannot be of a higher level than your character. If your character is level 77, then the maximum level your pets can reach is level 77, in which case he will stop receiving Pet EXP. Pets, like characters, follow a non-cumulative EXP system. This means that once you reach a level, the exp counter goes back to "0". The following table shows the amount of Pet EXP needed to reach each level: You receive a first pet (a Tybalt) at level 5. When your pet reaches level 15, it can then be enchanced, read the next section for more information. Pet Enhancement Harpy.jpg Pennance.jpg Shivra.jpg Mallace.jpg Zagan.jpg Tybalt.jpg Pets Chuckie Appearances.png When a pet reaches level 15, it can be enhanced to become stronger by increasing its Star Level. This will improve the pet's skill and it will also determine which percentage of its attributes will be used for symbiosis. Each pet has three appearances or "stages". At Star Levels 4 & 7, the pet's apperance will change. Have a look at the table below. It explains the percentage of a pet's attributes applied to the Symbiosis bonus and the success rate of enhancing a pet to the next star level according to its grade. As the star level of a pet increases, the success rate gradually decreases. Success Rate The pet enhancement success rate espresses a general probabilty of success. With a success rate of, say, 20%, it technically means that each individual attempt has a 20% probability of succeeding, it doesn't mean that you are guaranteed to get 20 successes out of 100 attempts however. You may have to try many times before getting a pet from star 1 to star 9. With luck and coins, it is possible. Tip: Star Lv 4 is the first evolution you should be able to get with good odds and a million coins or two. Be careful, each failed attempt will reduce your pet's current star level by 1. To avoid a decrease, you can use Guardian Fragments which can be obtained from: *Starry Citadel Pack (Siege War pack), available every 11 hours for 30,000 coins when occupied by guild. *Pet Shop" tab of the "Pets" menu (hotkey: P) or the Mall > Pets > "Blessing" tab.), price 8,000 Blessing points. *the Mall (Pets > Items tab), price: 400 cash. *Guild Workshop (hotkey: G > Buildings > Workshop > Guild Item (on page 2), price: 1000 rep. *Lv 80+ World Bosses (Chaos Tyrant, Sinadra, Lord Byss), lootable. *Auction House (hotkey: I), price varies. To add a bonus success rate, you can use Lucky Runes. Each Lucky Rune level increases your success rate by 10%. *Ex: 60% (base rate) + Lv 2 Lucky Rune (+20% bonus) = 80% success rate. Another thing that can increase your success rate is the "Pet Mastery" guild tech. Each Pet Mastery level increases your success rate by 2%. Costs There is a coin cost to enhance your pet. The cost depends on the grade of your pet and it's current Star Level, see the table below: Related Screenshots Pets_Enhancement_Intructions.jpg|Enhancement Instructions Pets_Enhancement_Menu.jpg|Pet Enhancement Menu Training As mentioned in the pet tables above, a pet's grade and attributes can be improved with training. From your "Pets" menu, click on the "Training" tab to train your pets. Take a look at the sample picture to the right; it shows a Celestia receiving Advanced Training. There are two options to choose from when training a pet: Normal Training Normal training will randomly increase 1 stat by 2 points. Depending on the grade of your pet, it will have a different coin cost, as per the table below. Advanced Training As you might have guessed, advanced training increases more stats by more points than normal training. It randomly increases 2-4 attributes by 6 points each time. All players receive 1 free Advanced Training per level decade (3 between level 30-39, 5 between level 50-59, etc). If you used all of your free tries, you will receive one every 120 minutes until you reach your limit. Another option is to buy extra tries with cash. The table below shows that the cash costs will increase depending on your pet's grade. Points Thresholds According to the grade of your pet, a points threshold must be reached in all 4 attributes (STR, INT, VIT and SPI) to improve the grade of your pets, as mentioned in the table below. Your pet's grade can only be improved once. *ie: Once you reach 400 points in all 4 attributes, a Grade C pet with become a grade B pet, etc. Table Summon Tab Summoning is the act in which you can summon a deity, Asmodeus. When you summon Asmodeus, you can worship him to increase its level and double the rewards you can claim. You can claim up to 3 different resources: Coins, Blessing Points and Pet EXP. Sometimes when you press summon, you will have the option of claiming only 2 or all 3 of these resource types. If you worship the deity, the same resources will increase on a successful worship. There are 3 different buttons to press in this menu: Summoning Rewards Pet Talent At the "Talent" tab, you can use blessing points you receive from the Summon tab to upgrade Talent and thus increase your pet's basic attributes (MAX HP, MATK, MDEF, DEF, ATK) by 1% per upgrade to a maximum of 40% per talent. When you get a new 1-Star pet, all talents will all be at level 1 by default. Here are description of the 5 circles found in the screenshot to the right, when you hover over them in the game: *Lifeline of Ammit: Increases a pet's Max HP by 1% per talent level. *Essence of Ammit: Increases a pet's MATK by 1% per talent level. *Forcefield of Ammit: Increases a pet's MDEF HP by 1% per talent level. *Shield of Ammit: Increases a pet's DEF by 1% per talent level. *Sword of Ammit: Increases a pet's ATK by 1% per talent level. The talent bonuses your pet receives are permanent and in turn, count towards the calculation of your symbiosis bonus. After each upgrade, the amount of blessing points you need to upgrade the talent increases, as explained in the table below: To increase a pet's talent level past level 40, you can use a Pet Stone I (to unlock talent levels 41-50) or Pet Stone II (to unlock talent levels 51-60). These can be obtained through IGG website events with coupons or cash purchases, at the Mall for cash or at the Celestial Mall with Celestial Stones. War Soul Pets WarSoulTab Sample1.png|War Soul tab - Sample Pets_WarSoulTab_DefaultView.png|The default view. War Soul is a pet menu feature that was implemented with the Sept 2 game update. A new tab was added to the left of the "Talents" tab in the pet menu. By spending blessing points to draw, a selected pet can gain permanent bonuses to ATK, DEF, HP, MATK, etc. What is important to keep in mind is that, unlike bonuses gained through the Talents feature, the pet bonuses gained through War Soul will not be taken into consideration when calculating the symbiosis bonus. What this means is that this feature will only be beneficial to your pet, unlike Talents which gives bonuses to your pet and your character through symbiosis . To use this feature, select a pet, then click one of two buttons: *Draw: Receive % of current attribute. By default, it will start at the top with ATK and unlock individual circles in a clockwise order. Unlocked circles give bonuses to your pets, as per the picture to the right. *Draw Max: Auto-level up the current War Soul. Stops when there are insufficient Blessing Points. (This will basically use your blessing points automatically to unlock bonuses in a clockwise order until you run out.) Also, by hovering your cursor over the small shield icon at the top right corner, players can see the total War Soul bonuses for the selected pet. There is also a level counter at the top left corner that displays your pet's overall War Soul level. By hovering the cursor over the top right corner icon, you will see a summary of the bonuses gained so far, among the 9 available bonuses per level. Costs Blessing points are used to upgrade your War Soul bonuses. The first bonus costs 100 blessing points and the cost of each draw increases in increments of 100. (1st bonus costs 100 blessing points, the 2nd bonus costs 200 blessing points, the 3rd costs 300 blessing points, etc.). Once you've reached level 1, the cost of the first bonus will be 1,000 blessing points and it increase by 100 blessing points as you invest more blessing points. Recycling Pets dungeons Category:Pets